Red Dimension Alchemist
by Espiritus-of-Insanity
Summary: ChildHood friend or more than that? When the Red Dimension Alchemist is paired up with Full Metal she turns his life into a living dream world. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Rain

(I don't own FMA.)

Angel shivered in the rain her black jacket helped little in keeping her warm. Her short pink hair fell on to her light brown face covering her dark green eyes.

She shivered even more. Lighting boomed covering every thing in more rain.

"If I take any more of this I'll freeze." Angle thought to herself as it rained even harder on her.

Thats when he came. A man with light brown hair and aqua blue eyes bent down and wondered to himself "Now why would a little girl be out here in the rain Alone? The girl is trembling she must have a fever of some sort." "It's alright. I'm going to help you. okay." He said as she nodded and tried standing up the blue dress she was wearing moved with her, but despise her efforts she couldn't stand up for more than ten seconds before falling into his arms.

"Now what's your name?" He asked her when he picked her up and carried her to his house. "Angel." The girl "Angel" whispered to him before slipping into unconsciousness.

John Rockbell took Angel to a yellow two story house and walked in side with her in his arms. Sarah Rockbell sat at the kitchen table looking angry that he was late getting home. She was about to leave when she saw the sick looking girl in his arms. "John...who's that? Look like she has a cold." John looked at his wife and said to her "She said her name is Angel." Sarah took Angel in her arms and laid her down in one of the guest room beds. She looked peaceful in the white dress that their child Winry had loaned her. Her pink hair held incredible detail and her closed eyes added on to the peacefulness. It almost looked as if she wasn't sick at all.

Angel woke up when the sun hit her face. The blue dress and her blue ankle high boots had been cleaned and her watch pendant necklace lay on top of the neatly folded cloths. She stood up a little too fast and had to sit back down on the bed till she had recovered. Getting dressed Angel looked out the window to see dirt roads with stone fencing along the side ,trees and endless waving fields as far as the eye can see.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a girl about her age with short blond hair and sapphire blue eyes coming in the door. Angel turned to met her and put on a nice warm smile "Angel Lunar." Sticking out her hand the other girl said "Winry Rockbell. You feeling any better?" Angel nodded her head at Winry and added "Yup. I feel a lot better. Thank you." Winry smiled and then told her "Breakfast is ready come on. Then I can show you around." They both left.

When Winry was showing Angel around they stopped at a two story white house with a white fence surrounding the well kept yard.

Two people were on the ground scribbling something with chalk. Winry walked over to one of them and watched over his shoulder Angel watched from the front at the familiar alchemy circle as it glowed a bright blue.

She watched them and then turned around and drew the same alchemic circle on the ground placing some dirt on it she tapped it and watched as her materials floated up into the air and turned around a few times each time it shaped into a gear of some sort.

A pair of golden, Grey and blue eyes watched it shape and form.

Angel looked up from her creation. A gear with a rose detail seemingly coming out of it when it was just a carving and her signature pair of wings carving on the back of it. "Hey that was some great alchemy there!" Angle looked at who spoke. A boy about her age with short blond hair and golden eyes and a brown T-shirt and black shorts. "My names Edward and this is my brother Alphonse." Ed said as he motioned towards his brother Al. A boy about a year younger than her with light brown hair and grey eyes and a blue T-shirt and shorts. She said to them "Angel. Nice to meet you." as she stuck out her hand and Ed and Al shook it.

(Yay chapters up! R&R please next chapter coming soon!)


	2. Transmutation

(I don't own FMA.)

That memory was two years ago. The Rockbell parents had been executed and had died.

Angel had said nothing to them for about two weeks after the Rockbells had been executed and said nothing to them again when Trisha died for about two more weeks.

She must have been taking them seriously because every day when she woke up she'd leave the house and visit their graves.

They had been more than friends they had been a family.

Edward and Alphonse had left with a lady called Izume half a year ago and wrote to them sometimes.

No matter what Angel still missed the two brothers.

Thats when the dreams came..Angel would go to bed at night and have these strange dreams of Edward and Alphonse training. There was one time right after they left that for an entire month she saw them on an island.

She ignored the dreams until six years after they left. It was 's birthday that day and she payed her respects like she did every year.

The day Ed and Al committed alchemy's greatest taboo Human Transmutation.

Her dream scarred her half to death that night.

She found herself in a room with a Human Transmutation circle drawn onto the floor and glowing blue. Screaming could be heard from behind her. Turning Angel stepped back in shock there was Alphonse being pulled into a gate and tiny black arms held him from Edward who had the tiny black arms around her left leg.

She found herself at the gate and the black arms reached out for her and Ed.

"NO! STAY BACK!" Angel yelled as the arms grabbed at her legs as she flayed her legs around and got lose.

The gate was taking Ed and closing "NO! EDWARD!" She screamed again as she shot her hand out to him. "Only a little closer! Edward hang in there!" They were about three inches away from each other and her room was running out the only other way was to go in there herself. "I'm not losing you! No ones going to die Ed!" Angel whispered flinching at the arms touching her.

Their hands met and Ed seemed to see her. "Edward..." She whispered to him as they let go of one another. Angel flung backwards and looked into the gate it was horrible. She thought she'd die from the knowledge given to her.

Angel gasped awakening from the nightmare and sat up. Her now long pink hair fell over her shoulder and her eyes showed pure fear.

A scream was heard from outside. "That's Edward! I gotta go help him!" She thought as she got up the black long sleeved dress she was wearing moved with her as she ran down the hall with her black jacket and brown boots on.

Pinako stood at the door holding Winry in her pink and blue flower dress. Luckily Angel was on the first floor so she could jump out the window.

Closing the window she ran towards the glowing white house not noticing the solider standing on the hill about 50 feet from the house.

Angel busted trough the door to the room Ed was in to find him with a suite of armor and blood all over the place.

Ed sat at the armor and drew a soul attachment circle. Putting his hand on the circle to activate it another hand appeared and landed on it to helping him. Ed looked up into the dark green eyes of Angel and then everything was a blur.

Her screams could be heard from the gate as it ripped off Edward's right arm and Angel's right arm.

(Yay chapters up and running! R&R please! next chapter coming soon *maybe a day or so*)


	3. Alchemy Exam

(I don't own FMA.)

Those memories had been three years ago. Her right arm had been replaced by automail.

Angel left on the day she lost her arm in a soul attachment.

She left for Central where the alchemy exams were taking place. This year she was going to take the test and pass.

With her long hair tied up into a ponytail leaving her bangs that covered her forehead out covering her eyes.

Angel sat down on the train and said to Winry and Pinako "I'll come back from time to time. So don't worry about me alright." As the train started to pull out.

The two day trip to Central took no time at all being fourteen time passed by quickly.

Once in Central Angel headed towards the Central headquarters.

The building had people bustling around the halls and all over the place.

Angel walked up to the main desk and asked about the exams as a blond haired boy with golden eyes and a red coat on came walking in with a familiar suite of armor following behind him.

Edward looked at the girl at the front desk. She looked familiar. Her dark green eyes and long pink hair gave her the look of an old friend. The black tank top and dark blue jeans and black combat boots added onto the familiarness.

Angel turned and met the blond boys golden eyes with her dark green. For a few moments the room seemed quite as the two stared at each other before Angel turned around and left for her test.

It was after the first half of the test and walking out of the test building she watched Ed from where she sat thinking on how she came to know all that alchemy and knowledge and not remember how she got it.

At the second half they asked her why she wanted to be a state alchemist.

"I want to be a state alchemist because..."She looked up from her auto mail into the eyes of the observers "It's because...I made a mistake in my past and I want to fix it. I've seen my mistakes the hard way and I want to fix them for the only thing closest to family." Angel had a look of fire in her eyes and her fists were clenched tightly on her lap.

The last stage came and she was worried she had no clue on what to do.

She thought up of what she would do as the other people who made it that far into the test went.

Edward watched the girl durning the test. It looked as if she new most of the answers to the test but showed no sign of it.

During the interview he was cut off from watching her but he could hear her from the darkened balcony. His eyes went wide at her voice "I made a mistake and I want to fix it." It sounded familiar and when her name was said thats when he recognized her: Angel Lunar. The girl who he had know when he was a child the girl who had helped with the soul attachment. The girl who stayed by his side when they were both recovering from their automail attachments. The Angel who was like a sister to him was here in Central and almost a state alchemist.

Angel looked around at the materials in front of her. The idea came to her almost in an instant.

She walked into the middle and grabbed her materials. Some stones,water,trees,grass,dirt and ice.

Placing them in front of her she snapped her fingers at the materials and they glowed a bright red as they floated up into the air and a red dome surrounded them.

The things showed something the water and ice formed into a small pond with the ice growing around the edges the tree multiplying and making a forest around them. The grass and dirt gave them something to stand on.

After the transmutation Angel's work surrounded them and everything glowed red. Looking up Edward could see stars and a blood red moon that made everything red and Angel stood next to where her materials used to be and snapped again making the entire world or what seemed like a different world disappear right before them the red dome around them flickered away as well.

Angel didn't look tired at all. That kind of alchemy would have made anyone faint from the power it took. The test had ended they had found their alchemist Angel.

She worked under Cornell Roy Mustang bearing the title "Red Dimension" for the thing she did was red almost like blood.


	4. Memories

(I don't own FMA.)

When Angel saw Edward's automail blown to bits she got angry. If Scar wanted to hurt Ed he'd have to get trough her first. Running she snapped and sent the red dome around the two of them trapping them inside.

"What did you do?" Scar yelled at her as he tried to escape ,but failed.

"I made us go into the Red Dimenison. Your alchemy dosen't work here,but mine dose." Angel said as she walked forewards and put her hands in her pockets.

"Then I can still kill you!" Scar screamed as he lunched foreward and hit her right arm causing her to flip back wards.

Landding on her feet she thought and then snapped and brought up two spears. "This fight is unmacthed. I'd rather fight an even match." She said as she picked up her spear.

A grey staff with a spear tip at the edge that had clock like gears on it and two angel wings.

Edward couldn't belive his eyes the alchemist that he met earlyer had found her way to him once again. As his auto mail flew all over the place the girl trembeled and a red like glow surounded her hand as she ran forewards and snapped the red dome surounding Scar and her. He could see into the fight.

Angel took off her coat reviling her auto mail and ran forewards with her spear in hand and an angry look in her eye. "NO BODY HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT SO WHY DO YOU DO THAT?" She scremed at Scar as she hit his spear and flipped her way up the walls of the alley.

"State Alchemist's destroyed my home! NOW DIE!" He yelled as he shot the spear out and hit her auto mail causing a bolt of lighting to rise up her auto mail and shocking her the red dome disapering and her falling in to unconsciousness.

When Mustang showed up Angel woke up and almost punched the man helpping her up. "I ain't dead!" she said as she tried to move her right arm. She couldn't move it.

Edward watched in horror as she was shocked by her automail. Something seemed familar about the automail though. As she fell he got up the best he could and made his way over to her as Scar placed his hand on her head. "NO!"Ed yelled as he tripped Scar and the military stepped in finaly.

He refused to let her leave his sight she had protected him and she had to pay the cost.

He watched her wake up and almost punch the man helping her. He walked over to her and said "Hey thanks... What you did back there was amazing. You saved our lives Angel." Angel looked up at him in surprise. "H-h-how'd you figure that out!" Ed smirked "When I was watching the state alchemy exams I saw your alchemich power Angel." She looked away "So you still havn't come home yet Edward. Even though Winry misses you." Ed bent down to her and said "Come on. Your gonna need to rest up for getting our automail fixed." She stood up her right arm moving limply along with her.

The next day as they headed out towards Risenbel Angel had possibly the strangest dream in her life.

flash back

"Your alchemy could use a little improving little sis." a teenager about thriteen or foreteen stood next to her. His long black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and emrald green eyes came out from behind his short bangs against his tan skin.

"And you could use a little fun in your life Eric!" Angel said in a happy voice as she tackeled her older brother to the ground laughing her pink hair setteling around his body.

"BIG SIS! NII-SAN! LOOK WHAT I MADE!" Another voice said as a boy with short black hair and big green eyes ran up to the two of them.

"What'd you make Alen!" The two siblings said in usion.

"Look!" Alan said as he held a pendant that was in the shap of a watch with angel wing carvings on the back and a latch on the side. It ticked slowly and steddly.

"I made it for sis!" he said as he gave her the pendant and hugged her.

"Thank you Alan! I love it!" She said.

END OF FLASH BACK!

(Thank you for reading this chapter and next chapter will be coming soon! Just what are these memories of? And is someone looking for Angel? Find out next time on *Instert fan fic's name here.* sorry for it's crappy plot, but I have no imagination right now. Hopefully I'll have some soon. )


	5. Final hours

(I don't own FMA. I only own Angel)

Angel fingered the pendant in her hand again and tried opening the lock on it.

Failing to do so she sighed and leaned back looking at the fading sky. Moving her auto mail arm as they had gotten it fixed Angel stood and walked across the grass.

Her green eyes stared foreword as she sighed again.

What ever her dream was about she didn't want to know.

All she could remember was that those people they had the same eyes as her.

What ever she could remember was the same.

For the last time she sighed and walked back into the auto mail shop.

That night she couldn't sleep. Angel lay in bed thinking. Waiting. For morning to rise.

Some time in the night she closed her eyes and dreamt.

'Angela! RUN!'

'ALAN! ERIC!'

'ANGELA! GET YOURSELF OUT!'

'NOW SIS!'

'Okay! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!'

'No escaping me! Your own -'

Angel sat up putting a hand on her eyes she let some tears fall. Moving her hand away she looked at the rising sun. That's when she remembered. Angel remembered her true past.

xXx

At Central weeks passed and she hadn't seen Edward or Alphonse for a while.

Stepping into Roy's office she listened for her instructions.

Walking away Angel walked towards the train station and headed for a small one streeted town.

xXx

The grey clouded sky shown over head as she walked alone. This town she was in, empty. Not a person in sight. Rustling came from behind her. Turning to the sound she prepared a snap to bring the Red Dimension out. Angel stood there for a while listening for life. A trick she had learned when she studied alchemy a long time ago.

More rustling came from a house.

Opening the door she looked around and examined the dusty hall way. A trap door was open at the end and faded foot prints lead to it.

Taking a step down into the door she found a stare case below her.

Walking down Angel kept her fingers ready for anything.

Once in the dimly lit room she looked around her. Angel looked down her green eyes widening at the carving at her feet.

'Alchemy?' She pondered stepping back to get a better view. 'No. Human Transmutation.' A voice said behind her hoarsely. Jumping she turned and faced the speaker. A man and a woman stood there. The woman had her long pink in an over the shoulder pony tail and brown eyes. The man had short ivory black hair and bright green eyes. Angel stepped back into the circle knowing these people. 'Tsk. Any further darling and you'll end up like the other two.'

'What other two? Wait...' Angel stopped and recognized the voice speaking to her. 'NO! YOU SICK PEOPLE! WHY? WHY'D YOU DO THAT TO THEM! ALAN WAS ONLY FOUR! WHY!' The man stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. 'Time to come home Angela.'

'I refuse!' She snapped pulling her arm away. The man pulled harder and ripped the coat sleeve off showing her auto mail arm.

'Oh my. What do we have here? Auto Mail.' The man known as her father said dropping the sleeve and walking back to her mother as she sighed. 'You were always so reckless. Angela de Lunar the Red Dimension Alchemist. Sounds as if you are the second youngest State.' Her brown eyes shifted over to the floor as she sighed again.

Angel stepped back taking a step into the circle.

This was a mistake. When she stepped into the circle a pair of chains held her to the ground. Angel struggled with the chains as she tried snapping. Her 'parents' walked towards her. A black figure stood in front of her as she managed a small snap pose. Snapping she let the small red dome surround her and her defender.

Getting the chains off was easier now that only her alchemy worked.

Facing her defender she sighed and said a simple thank you as she opened her closed eyes and saw Eric's face. He had grown. In all sorts of ways. First off he had a pair of wolf ears on him and a small wolfish tale. His black hair reached half way down his back and was held loosely in a pony tail.

Holding her in his arms he stood in the small dome asking 'This is what you made?' Angel nodded and blushed deeply re-snapping as the dome disappeared. Her parents ran towards them each with a syringe filled with a red liquid. Eric ran with Angel in his arms and jumped up the stare case.

Setting her down Eric shut the door and locked it with his alchemy. Angel stood and started running with him out of the house onto a street where Edward and Alphonse ran towards them.

"Angel!" Edward ran up to her as Eric had set her down. Grabbing her hand Ed ran towards a place where she'd be safe. Once he had left her standing there shocked Edward ran towards the place she once called her sanctuary. no. That wasn't the right word. Angel's prison was more like it. He ran and watched as her parents backed away from he and Alphonse. "You'll never get Alan on time. We released and entire tank of liquid red gas down there. He'll be gone in three minutes!" The parents cackled as red smoke covered their trail. "Alan? Is he-" Angel had heard everything and ran into the house! She tore the floor away and hopped into the basement, Angel started sprinting faster than she ever had! It felt as if her heart would explode at any second, yet she ran faster her eyes tearing up as the red smoke surrounded her. Through the darkness she could see Alan clearly, he was chained to the wall. Alan had short black hair and soulless green eyes, he had black cat ears and a black cat tail now. "Sis?" He asked weakly lifting his head. "Alan." Angel said as she broke his chains and held him. She started running back, tears streaming down her face as the red smoke slowly killed her. At last the sunlight came to meet her as Angel broke through the red smoke and onto hard dirt pavement. "I. Saved. Alan-" The ground came to meet her to quick as darkness blurred her vision.

xXx

Angel woke to the sound of beeping to meet white walls. A place she knew to well. She sat up and searched the room, The door was closed and the windows were drawn. Through small cracks she could see moon light fading in and out behind the clouds. Her automail was gone and the events of yesterday, or was it last week came rushing back to her. Angel lay back down and let her mind consume her. Morning cracked through the window as green eyes opened, Angel sat up again and waited till two people walked through the door. Alan sat next to her on the bed and looked down at her missing arm. "Alchemy." She whispered to him and Alan nodded. He realized what she had done. Eric walked over to her and sat down, his hand reached and touched hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "About what?" "Your friend Edward, he went missing. You were in coma for almost three years." "What do you mean? He can't be missing. What about Alphonse dammit!" "Alphonse is in Central now. We should go see him soon." Angel nodded. "So what about my job in the Military?" "Two words, Medical Discharge." "Oh." "Don't worry. Infact I got a job in the Military." "Oh really?" "Yup, your looking at the Rising Moon Alchemist." "I'm happy. What has Alan been doing." "Oh I've been helping Central library, third branch." Alan piped in as Angel laughed. "So Angel, you should start using your full name now." "Sure Eric." Angela (Woo it feels different writing that.) Today was great for Angela. The doctors let her out early and Alphonse was human again. She meet him by the train station that day. Even though he didn't recognize her, Angela and her brothers tried their very hardest to tell him everything. As time went by there was an invasion and Angela had lost her life along with Alan and Eric. Her Red Dimension held up, but when those things attacked the dome Angela's own alchemy rebounded and destroyed her and her brothers. Now they were all on the other side of the gate near the end of World War II in Germany. (I think that's right.) Eric owned a clock shop, Alan was an apprentice and Angela was a performer in theatre, helping with lights and props. Their lives were sometimes better than the other side. Yet the three siblings missed alchemy dearly. For it was the only thing that helped them be close. One day Angela's locket opened and a note fell out. It read "Don't forget.",And she smiled.

(Hey people. Sorry this took so long to write. I had the biggest writers block in the history of writers block. Thanks to the computer being fixed I'm back to writing fan fiction. Good news! Yay! Surprise will come.)


	6. What you thought I forgot the Epilog?

(I on't own FMA I only own Angela, Eric and Alan.)

EPILOG!

Angela walked home from the theater as the sun set over the sky, the production of "The Tempest" Went extremely well thanks to her lighting and help. She smiled as the clock shop came up ahead.

Two people stood outside the shop. One had long blond hair and a long dark brown coat, while the other had dirty blond short hair and a light brown coat.

She knew these two so well, Running Angela threw herself at the dark coated man. Her arms wrapped around him,

"I knew you'd never forget." She said letting go of Edward. Alphonse was standing there not beliving his eyes.

Ed stared at her, a smirk in his eyes,

"Shall we settle this in side?" She asked.

"Sure, Angela."

She grinned.

After a while of catching up Edward and Alphonse left, but before Ed could make it out the door Angela grabbed him.

She pulled him into a long kiss, her eyes closed with his. She let go and said "Remeber to come back."

"I'll always be back." Edward said as he pulled her into an other kiss, "Oh and nice production tonight, but I'd like to see you on stage." Angela blushed and smiled sweetly. "Of course."

(Well fun writing the Epilog. I hoped you liked this very much. Hey if you liked this, you might want to read my other fan fics. But you don't have to. Any ways kids read and review. Please! Thanks for your support!)


End file.
